Dream Job
by Sibyl Vane
Summary: Olivia is not a typical Hogwarts professor. She's American. She's 22. And she's a muggle. Dumbledore is thrilled to have her. McGonagall is wary. Lupin is charmed. Snape tries his best to ignore the intruder but something about Olivia erodes his defenses.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia stood with her back against the wall, staring at the deserted street. The last taxi had pulled away five minutes earlier and she was now alone in front of the tiny train station. She sighed and shifted her weight from side to side. Her back was throbbing but she couldn't sit on the ground and risk getting her trousers dirty. She was nervous enough about starting her first teaching job and was committed to making a good first impression. She looked around and bit her lip nervously. The sun was beginning to set and Olivia was stranded. There were no taxis and it would be impossible to drag her two enormous suitcases into town. She didn't even have a phone number for the school, not that she had a cell that worked in Scotland.

As she readjusted the heavy bag slug over her shoulder, a strange popping noise startled Olivia and she jumped to the side, nearly falling over as her high heels skidded on the mossy stone street. A tall man wearing a black cloak was standing next to her, staring at Olivia with a mixture of surprise and disdain. "Ms. Williams?" the man asked, raising one dark eyebrow up his pale forehead.

"Yes. Are you from Hogwarts?" Olivia asked.

"What keen deductive reasoning" the man replied. "No wonder Dumbledore was so eager to import you all the way from . . . where was it again? Vancouver?"

"San Francisco," Olivia replied, tugging on one of her suitcases that had fallen over.

"Ah. An _American_ Muggle Studies teacher. Well, this should be very interesting."

"I'm teaching Social Studies. What's a Muggle?"

The man smiled, but his expression was devoid of warmth. "Didn't Professor Dumbledore explain that Hogwarts is a rather special school?"

Olivia's face reddened, partly from embarrassment and partly from the effort of struggling with her suitcases. "He did. It's just that part of me thought I had hallucinated that part of the conversation. Or, I thought that perhaps "wizard" meant a 'gifted child' in the UK."

The man grunted. "I assure you, the students are all wizards yet very few of them are gifted. Now come along, there's a carriage waiting for us." Olivia took a few awkward steps forward, dragging her bags behind her. The man turned around, stared at her for a moment, and then extracted what looked like a highly polished twig from his pocket. Olivia's suitcases began to levitate and drift forward.

"Oh my god. This is real," Olivia stammered as he hurried to catch up with the man and her bags. "Are you a teacher too?"

"Did I not introduce myself? This errand rather took me my surprise. I am not accustomed to having to babysit new teachers. I am Severus Snape."

Olivia wasn't sure how to respond. _This_ was one of her new colleagues? Was he kidding? She watched as her suitcases settled into the back of an old-fashioned carriage. Without saying a word, Snape took Olivia's elbow and helped her up the steep steps, his gentlemanly action a bewildering contrast to his harsh words. Once he was settled next to her, the carriage rolled forward on its own. "I'm sorry for any inconvenience I've caused you," Olivia said uneasily, looking forward rather than at her companion.

Snape cleared his throat. "Forgive me, Ms. Williams. I understand why you needed someone to meet you at the station." He smiled slightly. "Muggles . . . non magical people . . . cannot find Hogwarts on their own." The carriage picked up speed as it turned off the cement street and began bouncing along a rocky dirt path. As it veered around a sharp corner, Olivia was thrown sideways and fell against Snape. She felt his arm stiffen at the contact.

"I'm sorry," Olivia said hurriedly as she straightened up.

"No matter," he said, looking straight ahead.

The carriage turned again and Olivia's gaze was suddenly transfixed. An enormous, turreted stone castle loomed up ahead. She gasped softly and squinted, as if convinced that readjusting her eyes would reveal the castle to be an illusion. But there it was, growing more solid as the carriage moved forward through the fading light.

"It's rather pretty, isn't it?" Snape remarked in an offhand manner.

"It's stunning," Olivia whispered as she glanced with awe and apprehension at her new home.


	2. Chapter 2

The moment the heavy doors swung shut behind them, Snape strode off, leaving Olivia alone in the enormous entry hall. She stood awkwardly for a moment before an elderly man with a surprisingly active gait burst through a side door. "Ah, Miss Williams. Welcome!" He grasped Olivia's hand and shook it warmly. "Lovely to see you again. How was your journey?"

"Fine thank you, Professor. I'm very excited to be here." Olivia blushed slightly at the formality of her response. It sounded so archaic, yet there was something about the man that commanded deference, despite his friendly demeanor.

"And we're delighted to have you. I'll have one of the house elves show you to your room." A small, stopped creature with long ears came scurrying forward. It snapped its fingers and Olivia's suitcases began floating again. "Miss will please follow me," it squeaked. Olivia stared at the creature, trying to temper her look of shock and glanced at Professor Dumbledore.

He smiled. "Just follow Winky, Ms. Wiliams. I'll see you in an hour for dinner." He inclined his head and then began walking away.

Olivia followed Winky up what seemed to be an endless spiral staircase. By the time they reached a landing, Olivia was out of breath and her calves were burning. The house elf jingled a set of brass keys and opened a round wooden door which she held open for Olivia. "Here's your room, Miss!"

Olivia entered and inhaled sharply. Winky stiffened, her eyes wide. "Miss is not linking her room?" The elf looked so distressed it was almost comical.

"No, just the opposite. It's amazing." The room was paneled with dark wood and illuminated with soft light from the old fashioned lamps scattered throughout. There was a cast iron canopy bed hung with green velvet curtains that matched the cushions on the window seat. Although it was dark, Olivia could tell that the windows looked out onto the grounds. She could just make out the faint silhouette of the craggy mountains.

"Is Miss needing anything?" Winky asked hesitantly, as if unsure of Olivia's sincerity.

"No thank you, Winky. Thank you for your help." Winky bowed and then scurried out. Olivia wandered over to the window and perched on one of the green cushions. She stared at the neat stack of suitcases Winky had left by the door. What did teachers wear to dinner? More importantly, what did witches and wizards wear to dinner? Wearily, she stood back up and trudged over to her suitcase. Most of her dresses would be wrinkled from the trip, but there was a black dress that traveled well. Olivia slipped it on and unearthed a pair of black flats. Did she need tights? It was August, but perhaps bare legs were frowned upon at dinner. Unable to decide, she collapsed back on the bed and closed her eyes. She'd been traveling for almost twenty-four hours. She needed to rest.

A rapping on the door shook Olivia from her doze. She glanced at her watch and a flutter of panic swept over her. She'd been asleep for more than an hour. She jumped up and ran to open the door. A tall man with a thin mustache stood smiling. "Good evening, Professor Williams. I'm Remus Lupin. May I escort you to dinner?" Olivia stared for a moment. With his outmoded moustache and formal demeanor, the man looked as if he had just stepped out of the pages of a Victorian novel. She wouldn't have been surprised to see him holding a top hat.

"That'd be great," she stammered. Despite his somewhat odd appearance, the man was undeniably handsome. "I don't think I could find my way." She stepped out into the hall to join him.

"Might I suggest a pair of shoes? The floors can be terribly chilly." Olivia glanced down and realized, to her horror, that her feet were still bare. She spun around, dashed inside, and returned wearing her flats.

"That was a little embarrassing," Olivia said as she followed Lupin down the hallway.

He chuckled. "Not at all. I just assumed that muggles must dine barefooted."

"Am I really the first . . . muggle teacher?"

"I believe that you are the first muggle to set foot in the building. It's quite an honor. Dumbledore must have been quite impressed by you. Do you have a great deal of teaching experience? You look rather young, if you don't mind me saying."

"I'm 22. This is my first teaching job," Olivia admitted nervously.

"Indeed? Well then you must have exceptional qualifications." They had reached the bottom of the stairs and Olivia followed Lupin along a twisty passage and into the largest room she had seen yet. It was ablaze with the light from hundreds of candles and the ceiling sparkled as if covered with stars. There were four long empty tables ahead and a fifth on an elevated platform where five people were already seated: Dumbledore, Snape, and three people Olivia hadn't seen yet. One was a very short man with tiny, round glasses. The other two were older women, one thin and sober looking, the other plump and smiley. Lupin pulled a chair out for Olivia next to Snape and motioned for her to sit. He took a place across from her.

"Good evening, Miss Williams," said Dumbledore. "May I present some of your colleagues?" He gestured to the short man. "Filius Flitwick, Charms Master." His hand swept over toward the jollier of the women. "Pomona Sprout, Herbology. And Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration. I believe you're already met Severus."

"Yes. Hi everyone. Nice to meet you all," Olivia said, a little stiffly. She was the youngest at the table by about 20 years.

"Hello," Sprout called out cheerfully. "Lovely dress."

"Thank you," Olivia answered, glancing down and blushing.

"So you're the muggle," Flitwick said eagerly in a high pitched voice. He leaned forward and squinted through his glasses. "I say, the students are going to be excited to meet you. Can you operate an airplane?" he asked.

"No, sorry to disappoint."

"Oh, not at all, dear," Flitwick replied, slightly crestfallen.

"Professor Dumbledore," McGonagall called out. "Have you decided what special measures to enact for Professor Williams safety? The students can't be allowed wands in her class, of course. I shudder to think of the chaos that would ensue." She pressed her lips together and looked disapprovingly at Olivia.

"Yes, thank you, Minerva. I don't anticipate any problems."

"But--"

"Let's allow Professor Williams to enjoy her dinner without worrying her. She's had a long journey."

Olivia glanced down and realized that the golden platters on the table had suddenly filled with food. The other teachers began helping themselves to large servings of roast turkey, ham, potatoes, and cauliflower smothered in cheese. She scanned the length of the table for something green but was disappointed.

"Alright, there?" Lupin asked.

"Oh yes, fine," Olivia replied and quickly picked up the dish of potatoes. It looked like the end of the road for the low carb diet she had followed all summer. She took a hesitant bite and a wave of pleasure passed through her. The potatoes were saturated with butter. It was a bit frightening, but fantastic nonetheless. She ate carefully, worried about spilling on her dress or knocking over one of the delicate glasses filled with red wine. She took a sip and smiled. It was unlike any wine she had ever tasted."So, Olivia," McGonagall began. "I understand you'll be teaching Muggle Studies. What do you have planned?"

Olivia looked at Dumbledore with confusion.

He smiled. "I actually hired Olivia to teach Social Studies, Minerva. It will be a combination of Muggle history, culture, and art. I believe it will do the students wonders."

"Quite," McGonagall replied unconvincingly.

"Actually, professor, I have a question." Olivia turned to Dumbledore. "Is there a way to order books for the students? I'm assuming doesn't deliver here." The other teachers stared blankly but Dumbledore chuckled. "Just give me your list, my dear, and I will arrange everything."

Olivia remained silent for the rest of the meal, listening in on the other teachers' conversations. Lupin and Snape were arguing about a student. At least, Snape was arguing. Lupin was smiling and didn't appear at all concerned. "Please, Severus. Give the boy a break. He's had a difficult summer. Don't be too rough on him."

Snape snorted. "That boy's ego is so inflated he's impenetrable to criticism."

"There you're wrong, Severus. He's a sensitive child. He worries--"

"Don't insult me, Remus. Sensitive? I've comes across blast ended skrewts with more sensitivity." He stood up and pushed his chair away from the table. "I am tired and must take my leave. Good night," he said curtly, and strode off.

The desserts arrived and the conversation tapered off as the teachers helped themselves to a variety of treats. Soon, the others began to stand up and bid their colleagues goodnight.

"Shall I show you back to your room?" Lupin asked.

"That'd be great, if you don't mind," Olivia answered with a grateful smile.

They headed out of the hall and back towards the circular staircase. "So, nervous about tomorrow?" Lupin asked as they started their ascent up the stairs. "The first few weeks can be a bit disorienting. And I was even a student here. I can't imagine what it must be like, starting from scratch."

"I'm a little nervous," Olivia replied. "I'm a bit worried they won't take a muggle teacher seriously."

"Some might try to cause trouble, but you can be sure McGonagall will take care of them. None of the students dare cross her."

Olivia chuckled. " I can imagine." They paused as they arrived at Olivia's door. "Thank you so much for your help tonight," she said as she fished for her key in her purse.

"Not at all," Lupin said, smiling. "Good night, Olivia. I'll see you at breakfast."

"Good night."


End file.
